


前世今生梗

by xinerbella



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinerbella/pseuds/xinerbella
Summary: 一切都好起来了，我的爱





	前世今生梗

Olivia 第一次走进排演大厅的时候屋子里还没有任何人。早上八点的巴黎太阳还没有完全升起来，街上甚至连行人都很少。除了游客与24/7的工作人员，很少会有人在刚入秋的巴黎的周末清早是清醒的。早上被闹钟叫醒的她没有像往常一样去图书馆，而是走路来到了这个小型的排演厅。说是叫排演厅，其实只能算是一个比较大的舞蹈室。因为早上器材与道具还没有摆出来，屋子里显得空荡荡的。

本来这样一个周末，她会在学校里草地边的长椅上看看书。如果天气不太好，图书馆就是消磨一天时光的地方。无论如何，她都不会来这种和她的专业她的生活八杆子搭不上边的地方来。但当她的朋友知道她在写关于她的国家那段英勇又血腥的历史的论文的时候，一直怂恿她来剧组看看。

“来看看嘛，现在剧最终的细节还没有完全敲定，而且万一你能从里边得来什么灵感呢？” camille 坐在她身边，帮她把堆成了一团的书整理成一摞。但是在堆起来之后只是有一阵轻轻的风吹过来，书堆就晃动着眼看着就要倒了。Cami不得不把书分成两摞，再用手轻轻的压着封面，以防风把这些珍贵的资料的页面吹散。

“你为什么会觉得我会从音乐剧里找到研究的灵感啊。再说，我这块基本快要写完了了。” Olivia 点了保存之后合上了腿上的电脑，把交叉的腿放下来，手臂放在长椅的把手上，手掌握拳撑着头，望向她在theater workshop认识的好友--她刚刚拿到了第一个音乐剧的女主的位置。

“那你就当是来陪我嘛。反正也不会很久，就几个周末就好。午饭你想吃什么都给你买！你是要舒芙蕾还是水果塔？” Cami知道Olivia能反问她而不是直接否决了这个提议就算是答应了，她只需要一点点甜甜的东西--字面意义上的--就能换来一个肯定的答案了。

“都要！还有拿破仑千层酥！”Olivia笑嘻嘻的在Cami脸颊上亲了一口：“那今天下午我们先去熟悉一下场地吧。”

就这样，没有什么特别的偶然与故事，只因为几块甜点，Olivia抛弃了图书馆。她困惑的看着没有锁门的空无一人的排演室，正要给Cami打电话，拿起手机才意识到这里不是Sorbonne，不会有人起的这么早的。好在她出门前顺手在书架上拿下了一本书-A Vidictions of the Rights of Women-是关于她另外一个还在构思中的项目的。

书还没有翻几页，门被推开了。进来的是拿了一个装满了慕斯塔的盒子的男性--Olivia不需要透视眼就知道里边是什么东西。这个包装盒她太熟悉了。男人看见了她也吓了一跳，显然没有想到屋子里还会有别人。不过男人的征楞也只是在分秒之中，很快就和她笑着打招呼。

“是Cami让我来的...”Olivia话还没有说完，走过来的男人就把盒子递到了她的面前  
“Mathieu,他们都叫我Matt。要来一个嘛？刚刚烤好的。” Matt打开了盒子。

Olivia闻着熟悉的香气，把手里的书一扣放在了左边的座位上，一边说着谢谢一边拿起一边点缀着芒果的。就算她已经吃了早饭，没有人能拒绝甜点的诱惑，不是吗？

咬了两口Olivia才想起来自己刚刚没说完的话：“叫我Olivia就好，Sorbonne社会学与政治哲学学生。Cami拉我来说有可能对我的论文有点帮助...” 当然不可能有任何帮助了。Olivia吞下了后半句在心里小声吐槽。

“然后忘记了图书馆以外的地方没有人会在七点起床？”Matt坐在了她的右边，把盒子放在了自己的腿上，侧着脸看着她。  
“...你也起的一样早啊。”Olivia用下巴指了指Matt腿上的盒子。  
“肯定不会比你早啦。今天又不是带妆彩排，我又不用向你们女孩子那样费劲化妆。”Matt冲他笑了笑，Olivia却因为他的话皱起了眉。  
“这么说你是性别二元论者了？” 她的嘴先大脑一秒说了出来。说完之后她就懊悔地想要捂住自己的嘴。她忘记了这里不是学校，她不应该和一个第一次见面还愿意善意的和她分享早餐的人这样的说话的。就算是再学校里对于一些人不同专业的人这样也是够无礼的了：“抱歉...”  
“不，应该是我应该说抱歉才对。离开学术圈太久了，我自己居然没有意识到思维模式逐渐退化了。” Matt微微摇头，他绑起来的发辫随着微微移动。 Olivia正要继续说下去，Matt抢在之前开了口：“没错，我是赞同性别二元论，但是更趋向于生理性别二元论。但赞同性别二元论的同时我也赞同没有平权这一说，因为我不认为男性权利可以作为所谓的标准。”

Olivia愣住了。她没有想到音乐剧演员也能对性别与平等研究的书籍与理论有所了解，要知道这可不是每天看看泰晤士报就能知道的东西。但是她却觉得这些话有点耳熟，仿佛很久之前谁对她说过一样的话一样。

***

“你不觉得这是在抄袭吗？明明与人权宣言几乎一样。”  
“应该叫男人权利宣言才对。我可没有看到哪里有关于我们女人的了。”  
“Olympe，你不要这样吹毛求疵好不好，这个词本身就可以总代所有人类的。”  
“不。我有属于自己的名词代称。以及只有一模一样才好，证明我们女人与你们有同等的权利。”  
“可是Olympe，你为什么要把男人的权利当作所谓的标准呢？”

***

Olympe?谁是Olympe? 为什么她脑子里会突然出现这样的对话？就在Olivia正打算继续往下思考的时候，Matt出声打断了她。  
“怎么了？我就不能看过Simone de Beauvoir 嘛？” Matt看着左手边陷入沉思的人，打破了沉默。  
“就是蛮惊讶的学musical theater的人居然也会涉猎这一块的东西。要知道就算学政治的也很少有人愿意去看这一块的研究了。“Olivia回过神来。  
”谁说我是学musical theater的了。“Matt笑了出来：“这只是我的爱好罢了，把自己从图书馆里拉出来的一种休整，就像是gap year 一样。Wollstonecraft吗？当年我可是被她的平等论折磨的不轻呢。”  
“在折磨过后才记住了这么多年呀，只有思考了才会留在大脑里嘛。” Olivia看着Matt做出来的愁眉苦脸的样子也笑了出来。  
Matt动作夸张的点着头，小辫子随着他的动作上下翻飞：“是的。要我说，每个人高中必须要读的第一本书就应该是On Liberty 。”  
Olivia笑得前仰后合。就在她喘了口气想要继续讨论下去Mill的时候，门开了，更多的人说笑着走着进来。Olivia还没反应过来，Cami就跑过来抱住了她。

“我就知道你会来早了。”Cami在她的脸颊上留下了两个吻：“啊看来你已经认识Matt了。我应该先和你说的，你肯定能和他吃到一块去--Matt是我见过的除了你最离不开甜点的。而且你知道吗？他吃不胖！”Cami说着，愤愤的从Matt腿上的盒子里拿出一个慕斯塔在塞到了刚打算开口打趣他的Matt的嘴里，没有防备的Matt嘴里塞满了奶油慕斯，呜呜呜的想要说话，最后只能任命的尽快把嘴里的 东西咽下去。  
Olivia看着好友还是一如既往的爱闹，笑着摇了摇头，却被Cami一把拉了起来，拉着她就像是跳舞一样转来转去和所有人打招呼。作为一部拥有充足的经费的剧，剧组当然不会在场面的华丽度上节俭开支。在终于与每一位今天来了排练的演员与制作人员打完招呼后，已经要到了开始对戏的时候了。

Olivia坐在了侧面，看着他们开始一个个的走到台前穿着常服开始做准备了，Matt终于把自己的嘴里的东西咽了下去，看着他狼狈，Olivia递给他了一张纸巾。Matt迅速的抹了两把后把盒子递给了Olivia：“你都拿去吃吧，看我们一遍遍重复也怪无聊的。”

因为是不带妆的简略地彩排，主要为了调细节，所以在半个小时还没有唱完第一首歌的时候，Olivia开始思考起来自己今天来这里的决定是否正确。毕竟她选择了社会学而不是数学的原因之一就是她很讨厌不动脑的一遍遍机械式重复。  
直到她听到Cami被叫做olympe之后意识突然回魂，感觉到什么地方不太对。Olympe，为什么她想到的对话中会有这个名字呢？可是这也不是个十分不常见的名字。或许只是巧合呢？  
Olivia早就发现自己的记忆会时不时的混乱。比如说她第一次去凡尔赛宫参观的时候就不许要任何的地图，而她的脑海里常常会有一些只会在油画里出现的景象。她不止一次推测过这是什么，想到会不会是之前看的纪录片或者是看的书被大脑自动记录了。后来因为头疼的厉害，她就十分没有逻辑的把它归到了梦境或者是前世的记忆里。  
不过她觉得浪费了这样的天分可不太好，所以她会把所有自己力所能及的图像里的裙饰都画下来，自己做成了独一无二的礼服，就在衣柜里边那一层里放着。  
但是就算画面已经出现了这么久，她也从来都没有经历过对话，一直只是静态的图像。直到她今天第一次听到了这个名字，又听到了一次。

正在努力回想自己脑海里的东西想要自行剪辑成电影的时候，Olivia 被一句台词吸引了注意力  
刚刚写完关于法国革命的论文的她听到Cami念出那句 ：“你们的仇恨让我恐惧”的时候赞同的想要给写台词的人鼓掌。毕竟在同一代人的情况下，文化是不可完全逆转的，她早就说过他们这种自然人的概念肯定是是行不通的。  
等等。她什么时候说过？她在写论文的时候就有这样的熟悉感了，可她不记得有和任何的同学或者是教授有过这一段对话了。

***

“然后呢？就算你们真的战胜了军队，或者国王自愿让位给你们了，那你们接下来要怎么办？你去当执政官？还是丹东？罗伯斯庇尔？”  
“当然不会了。每个人都是代表，每个人都将为了共和国所发表言论和平共处。”  
“我不觉得这可行。你想想全法有多少人受到过良好的教育？”  
“那还可以是自由人思维啊。”  
“不，我觉得这行不通。因为在一代里，文化几乎是不可逆的”  
“总会有办法的。什么都会比皇权强。”

***

“看完完整的一遍之后你觉得怎么样？” 又是一个周末，Matt与Olivia午休时在排练室外边不远的公园找了个长椅坐下，中间放着的是Matt带的迷你淡奶油夹心可颂，与Olivia拎来的一个简易的三层甜点塔。两个甜食爱好者与剧组里的其他人吃不到一块去，终于有人与他一起把甜点当饭吃的Matt干脆就把Olivia拉了出来，省的总是被剧组的大家打趣。 甜食爱好者怎么了？Matt总是对其他人的打趣翻白眼。反正他也吃不胖，再说，这种从骨子里带来的对甜食的爱他自己也很无奈啊。从很久很久之前，是真的很久之前，他就喜欢这种感觉了。加上两个人聊天的时候其他人也不知道该怎么加入对话，所以他们干脆就出来聊天了。

理论上来说David与sab能加入到任何一段对话里，而Cami是不可能把自己朋友一个人扔下的，兼任写歌的Rod也会时不时的来问Olivia对于一些小细节的想法，而Nathalia也会来找她一起吐槽服装的设计。但是在对于剧情的讨论之后，Matt与Olivia的对话总会进入到对于不同学派以及不同理论的讨论甚至是争吵，而其他在高中毕业之后基本上再也没有看过社会学以及政治哲学砖头书的人在听见这两个人在争辩着他们听都听不懂的理论，还越吵语速越快声音越大之后，别说加入对话了，他们恨不得把这两个人扔出去。

“我觉得很震撼啊，肯定能特别成功。关于革命的反思，关于阶级的刻画，关于女权的定义都是很前卫的。我第一次在现实生活中看到这样的理念，说我们是世界的主人。” Olivia一边说着一边那起来了一小块蓝莓芝士蛋糕。  
“我以为你会更喜欢Louis与Cami争吵那一块。” Matt有点惊讶，随即他又想起面前的人这几周来与他的辩论，对白里那么浅显的道理当然不值得他们讨论下去了。于是他很快接下去话题：“那你怎么看？赞同吗？” Matt已经能猜到在剧上映之后这首歌会怎样被观众所评论了。毕竟在大部分的地区，人们总是会说真正的女权就是平权，虽然他个人对此说法不屑一顾。怎么社会学家在几百年都没与讨论出来的答案反而在大街上随便找一个人就能下定义了？他虽然没有问更多，但他心里隐隐期待Olivia千万不要说出这样的话。

“赞同一部分吧。明显能看出来这首歌的世界观还是性别二元论，但是能把掌握权利然后再谈权利这个理论摆上来也是很超前了。我觉得没毛病啊，在拥有主导权之后再去与弱势的一方谈判，确认自己的权利。” Olivia一边咀嚼一边挥舞着手  
“可是为什么你总是要人认可你的权利呢？就算你没有定义性别，你还是定义了什么是权利的便准。”Matt在听完Olivia的回答之后嘴角忍不住的翘。这才是他期望的回答方式，虽然观点不一定相同，但两个人都知道对方指的是什么。就像是很久以前有过差不多的对话一样。  
“因为那时候的女性是没有命名权的啊，就算她们自己定义自己的地位也没有任何改变的。但是在拥有主导权之后至少拥有了文件法律化的权利，而权利标准不只是关于命名权的，更是文化的长期影响。” Olivia迅速的反驳他。  
“要不要猜猜是女性先拥有主导权还是先性别多元化？”Matt 笑着抓了抓自己的头发  
“我猜前者。”Olivia咬了口可颂，继续街上了：“r只是可惜了当时的女人们，如果他们当时一直扛着刀与枪结果或许就不一样了。  
Matt听着与记忆里一摸一样的话，兴奋的当场就想尝试sab的舞

\--

 

Olivia回去的时候顺路走去了图书馆，为下一个研究开始寻找参考材料。随手拿下 ，Olivia打开了扉页，看到了前几个单词之后那些困扰着她的画面又出现了。

***

她在托Lafayette侯爵把书籍带给陛下之后，陛下原封不动的把书还了回来，并且叫人带话给她说现在并不是一个好的时机，要她尽可能地低调行事。她不甘心，又想办法装作是侍卫亲自见了陛下一趟--对于与他们一起奋斗的人的遗孀，丹东总还会比较照顾一些，当作是她失去了挚爱后需要有人可以倾诉。她顺利的进去之后，看到昔日就算是在金碧辉煌的宫殿里也永远是最华贵的存在的皇后陛下摘下了假发，穿上了纯黑色的裙子，就像是在守丧一般。

“陛下，您为什么不愿意呢？这是我们等待已久的机会啊。难道您不想要皇长女继承法兰西吗？”  
“Olympe, 我的法兰西已经不在了，我也很快就会与我的王国一样。但是你不需要有一样的命运。” 她的陛下的声音温柔而坚定。  
“不，陛下，不会的。您不是一直都梦想着让我们也拥有一样的权力吗？这正是逼着他们承认的最好时机啊。”olympe焦急的抬起头看着她依旧不为所动，双腿弯曲跪在了地上。  
“Olympe,为什么我们需要他们的承认呢？难道我们自己就不是独立的人了吗？难道全法兰西的女人都可以替他们的孩子去死吗？”  
“可是...”Olympe 急着要辩解，却被Mary拉住了手，把她扶了起来。  
“去吧，Olympe，你好好保重。我活不到看到这个所谓的共和国的覆灭的那天，但是你能的。你那么聪明，就知道乱世应隐蔽山林的道理。一切都会好的。”  
Olympe 眼睁睁的看着自己所追随的人一个人没有回头也没有告别，就那样走回了内室。不知道为什么，她感觉这就像是永别一样。

她点上蜡烛灯，在Ronan曾经和她共同商讨人权宣言的桌子上，她在标题下划去了自己的名字，而加上了几句话。

“...Tell me? What gave you the sovereign right to oppress my sex?”

就仿佛像是Ronan 握着她的手写下的一样。

***

 

Olivia一直觉得自己不能算是有神论者，但是她却相信转世的存在。这也是为什么她没有一开始就把她大脑里时不时闪现过的画面全部归到幻想或者记忆错乱或者干脆去看医生。因为作为一个用逻辑解释问题的社会学家，Olivia很清楚在没有任何参考的史实的情况下，她的大脑不会显示出这样真实的画面。没错，记忆是刻意植入的。但是如果没有人知道真相，又何谈记忆植入呢？在Matt又找他聊了一整个中午之后，她才意识到那些画面确确实实是属于她的。是很久很久以前的的了，她与她现在的男朋友在很久很久很久很久之前的那些眼泪与甜蜜。

 

Olivia站在窗台上，手里拿着服装的最后定稿与生产出来实物的照片。因为她最后对服装的更改与调整，在首演场的前三天最后的女主的服装与玛丽皇后的裙子才到。她一张张地翻着，确认所有主要人物的着装与配色都没有问题了，更重要的符合她记忆里的那些人的样子。窗台上的风吹进她宽松的睡衣里，耳机里放着那首她拉着Cami去录的所谓的弃曲。

突然响起来的手机来电提醒代替了耳机里Cami轻轻的哼唱。走到书架前拿起来正在充电的手机，手机边上摆着的是她与Matt的合照。视线落在手机上，正是照片里的人来的电话。

“你什么时候能来啊？能不能顺路给我带一点 Mocha Eclair来呀。”Matt的声音软软的，二百多年了，他撒娇的声音还一如既往，就像是很久以前她还是olympe的时候，出去找Ronan时陛下总会给她装一些甜点。而Ronan总会是表现出对贵族阶级奢侈品的不屑，却在她打开盖子之后闻着香甜的气息眨巴着眼睛，软软的叫着她的名字，就像是什么毛茸茸的小动物一般。她知道Ronan说不出口那样的话，就像她抛弃不了这样的生活方式一样。Olympe从来都不敢想象Ronan会和她一起拥有这样的生活，一起分享彼此喜欢的事物，没有身份与阶级的差异，不用用一切来交换爱情。olympe甚至不敢想象与Ronan的未来。但是这些事没有困扰她太久。因为Olympe与Ronan的未来结束在了1789年，在这个一切看起来都那么有希望的时候。

但是Olivia可以。她与Matt还有很长的路可以一起走，她们还有可以一起经历的未来。

“好呀，我这就过去。你的嗓子还好吗？”Olivia放下手上的文件，走到衣柜前看着里层的那些她靠着记忆里的样子画出来的图稿后找裁缝定制的裙子，纠结要不要穿去一件。毕竟，今天是首演，她穿的隆重一些也没什么的吧。  
“没问题的，和你说了多少次已经完全恢复啦。哦对了，Louis给你带了crescent rolls, 他说你新改的比之前要好看的多了。”Matt话里带着笑意  
“那你觉得他的衣服怎么样？” Olivia轻轻的问  
“夫人，您的记忆力还是一如既往的好呢。” Matt笑着回答：“来吧，Rod又在想让我们在最后分八个声部唱ca ira mon amour了，或许你到的时候他还在和sab闹腾呢。”  
“他可真的很喜欢这首歌。”Olivia的眼神还在集中在衣柜上  
“因为一切确实真的在变好啊。你我最清楚了不是吗？”Matt仿佛在轻哼  
“是了。”Olivia关上了里层的衣柜：“我这就去了。”

挂断电话，她随意拿了一件低腰牛仔裤，在衬衫外边套上及膝的风衣，踩了双粗跟踝靴就出门了。巴黎还是一样，它可以安静又美好，同时肮脏又混乱。但是一切都在变好。就算在那个一切看起来都像是最有希望的时候她经历了绝望，就算是她亲眼见着那个坚信一切会好起来的人只给人民带来了更多的痛苦，但是一切都在变得更好。慢慢的街头上走着，她耳机里的音乐隔绝了嘈杂的汽车的鸣笛声与游人的喧闹。Olivia突然觉得正午的阳光刺眼到她想落泪。

她始终是相信因果关系的，她猜测上帝对她格外网开一面，让她保留有这些曾经的记忆，肯定是有原因的。在她只能从文字记载中所了解的这二百年里，不停的有人在质疑，他们的革命，她们的坚持，真的有任何意义吗？她想，这就是她经历这些的原因。她突然想要回到那个时候，告诉那些写出人权宣言的年轻人们，告诉那些勇敢无畏的女人们，告诉她的陛下，一切的痛苦，一切的坚持都值得了。因为她们真的改写了历史，因为一切真的变得越来越好。

Olivia提着外带盒走进了后台，Roxa跑过来和她拥抱，David在一次次抱住冲过来的Sonia，yamin在试图让David也抱住他一次，Louis与Cami大概是在找什么感觉吧--Olivia把视线从两个搂在一起鼻子相贴的人身上移开。Matt穿着蓝色的戏服，在朝她一步步走过来。

那些1789年的他们不敢说出口的话、那些不敢面对的渴望、那些不敢追求的生活

一切都好起来了，我的爱。

【END.】


End file.
